


Smile by my side again. (Or i will bet you for it)

by TheRandomNoodle



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 4 Years Later, Langa works under Adem, M/M, an au after episode 4, chapter 1 is rushed and a mess so will probualy be rewritten, he and reki have not spoken in years, honestly reki is absolute sunshine, positive reki, possesive langa, reki and miya are like brothers, reki support group, selfish langa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomNoodle/pseuds/TheRandomNoodle
Summary: new chapter- Feb 15th(Au after episode 4. Where reki was in the hospital still  during Langas race with adem. The race was not intruppted and Langa lost despite his best efforts )It has been 4 years since Reki lost to Adem, 4 years since Langa lost too, and 4 years since they have last spoken to each other.Now 21 Langa is a legend in the skating world, known as snow or iceprince, He lost his love for skating when Reki disapeared from skating altogether, but all of that will change when 4 years later, Reki reappears, more prepared then ever.Adem is bored with Langa, wanting to see the fire that the blue haired skater once had, he makes a drastic desision, and that desion? let Langa see Reki once more.But Langa is no longer the same person we once knew, and Neaither is Reki, Langa is not afraid to play dirty to get what he wants, and if that something is to have Reki by his side once again, he will stop at nothing to acheive that.And Reki? well Reki is honestly pretty pissed that Langa thinks he can stroll back into his life, but damn it! was Langa always this forward with flirting?!? and why does it make his cheeks burn each time.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 63
Kudos: 375





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is really rushed, and messy, definetly will be rewritten, as im exhausted rn, there is sadly not alott of fics for these two yet so im adding to it. 
> 
> This chapter is a really rushed run down of events that lead up to the two meeting again, I wanted to jup right into the juicy part, but first. we need a prolouge of sorts, so here we go, the next chapter, will probualy be cleaner and be written better, with more character dialouge and explaintion. 
> 
> It was originally suppose to be a one shot which is why this chapter is rushed, but half way through it i realised there was no way it could be a one shot.

Reki was like sunshine, so warm, so blinding, the one thing that could melt the snow and ice, especially the frost that had found its way to Langas heart after his father's death, Nothing was ever the same after his father died, and he and his mother had to move away to try and escape the ghost he had left behind in their memories, it was too hard to live in a world without him, but Reki, Reki had made Langa forget about all of that. 

Which might be why Langa was in the situation he was in now, regretting his choices, regretting each moment that lead to him being stuck to Adams side, If he had not agreed to be the bet for Rekis race, Maybe Reki would not have landed in hospital, Maybe Langa would not of had to race Adam, and then, he wouldn’t of lost, and most importantly, maybe he would not be separated from Reki. 

From that moment on Langa belonged to Adam, similar to how Tadashi belonged to Adam, the both of them, mere pets to the man, It had been 4 years since the race that changed everything, 4 years since Langa could bathe in Rekis warmth, and yet he could still remember the moment he regretted the most like it was yesterday, the moment he had to tell Reki goodbye. It was one of Adems conditions. No more meeting with Reki, no more training with Reki, and more importantly, no more talk of Reki, According to Adem, Reki had been holding him back, it was Reki’s fault that Langa could not reach his full protentional, but that was wrong, Langa knew it was wrong, because without Reki, He would not of even touched a skateboard. 

The day they said goodbye, It was raining heavily, and they were situated under the shelter a bus stop, just the two of them alone, Reki still bandaged up from the hospital, but- he was smiling, Smiling as he reached out to catch the raindrops in the palm of his hand, commenting on how it had been so hot recently that some rain was nice to see, how his eyes shined that day will always stick in Langas memory, the red head was so innocently unaware of the race he had lost only the night before. 

Unable to leave the hospital due to recovery, Langa begged shadow and Miya to keep the loss a secret from Reki, that he wanted to tell Reki himself. The two were hesitant but they agreed. As long as Langa told Reki today, so that is what they were doing now, recalling every detail of this moment, from how his throat clammed up, and how he fought back a smile, something that was so hard to keep back whenever Reki looked back to him, with those wonderous eyes of his, full of so much emotion, that Langa suddenly felt unworthy to be a friend to Reki, Or to be anything more... he believed that perhaps it would be the best if he did leave Reki alone, because if anyone was holding someone back, it was him holding Reki back, He wanted to keep this warm light for himself but that was selfish... Reki could brighten up so many lives, if he just focused on someone else for a change. 

“Langa?” 

Snapping from his thought Langa’s breath hitched as his companion called his name, and he swore, he wanted no one else to ever say his name again, because they could not make it sound as lovely as Reki did, it beat how Adem would say it. Not that, that was hard, Langa still curled internally in disgust every time it slipped past his bosses' lips. 

And then and there was when Langa let it slip, He didn’t explain why, or how, he simply lied, and said “I don’t want to see you anymore.” He could barely remember what happened after that, Only how Reki’s expression dropped, and how it caused an uncomfortable feeling in Langas stomach, before Langa turned and walked off in the rain, Ignoring how Reki called for him, ignoring the texts and with a heavy and painful heart, deleted and blocked Reki’s number, He didn’t want Reki to hurt again, hurt by something Langa had caused, and Langa was sure if he didn’t agree to leave Reki’s side, Adem would make Reki’s life hell, and make skateboarding Reki’s worst nightmare, and Langa could not let that happen, so instead he walked away. He walked away and never looked back. 

At first it was hard, really hard, especially in school, to avoid Reki, to ignore him, and especially to not feel anything when he noticed how broken Reki seemed every time Langa refused to meet his gaze, Warmth died to cold, and light turned to darkness, They ended up in separate classes in their final year, making things easier, but Langa noticed, Reki stopped appearing at S, From the cameras Adem had, The familiar redhead was nowhere in sight, and the bluenette always found himself looking for the familiar face every time he skated, never losing a race, but winning never having the same effect again, with no Reki there to smile and support him, Langa found himself slipping back to hold habits. Leading us too now. 4 years later. 

Langa was now a dedicated follower of Adem, his assistant, handling work calls when Tadashi could not, giving Adem a good name as he won race after race, Adem getting all the credit for training, But Langa could care less, he was a legend on the track, Snow. As they called him, or ice prince on occasion. Having almost completely forgotten about the boy the once he cared so deeply for, Langa threw himself into work and study, focusing on college, and on skateboarding, though one thing never changed, his skate board, tying him to Reki, if he realized it or not. 

After Reki completely disappeared from the skate scene, Langa’s training became more sloppy, well sloppy by Adems standards, Adem began to find Langa boring, often commenting on how there was nothing entertaining about him anymore, but entertaining or not, Langa still never lost a race, finishing first in great speed, amazing his watchers and fans each time, even if he no longer had that love for skating that once coursed through his veins, Langa could only sigh and continue on with this routine he built. 

Everything became bland, Grey, but that is how Langa liked it, this is what he was used to, grey. Till one faithful evening, as he stood behind Adems chair in his viewing room, Langa boredly watching the screens, unmoving, everything was the same as usual, the same faces as usual, till suddenly, a bright, and vibrant red caught his attention, a flash of red in the crowd, his breath caught in his throat, and for a moment, everything seemed a bit brighter, As a face so familiar, but a stranger of a person appeared on screen, a bright smile, and warm and mesmerizing , Amber eyes, took Langas breath away, his gasp, soft but loud enough to warrant a glance from Adem, Who sat proudly in his chair, a wicked and cruel grin painting his lips as he reconsied the person right away, to him a meaningless person, but upon spotting the glint in Langas usually emotionless gaze, he couldn’t help but chuckle, things were surely getting interesting, and from the looks of it, Langa might actually have something to skate for again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

For Reki the past 4 years had been painful, losing Langa, really took a toll on him after the race with Adem, Reki often blaming himself for how things turned out, if only he had not froze up, if only he had kept going, if he swerved, if he won the race... Maybe Langa would still be with him, but then again, maybe not...Langa never did tell him why he no longer wanted to see him, and for a boy with a heart beating for a growing crush, it was absolutely heart shattering. 

Langa had felt like home to Reki, he was his best friend, his confident, they shared so much together! At least-...Reki used to think so. When Langa first ignored Reki, The red head did everything in his power to catch Langa’s attention, but with each failed attempt, Reki’s heart grew heavier and heavier, till he eventually stopped trying. 

Taking it upon himself, Reki also gave up the S races, much to Miya’s disapproval, Reki swore that it would not be forever, just until he was confident in his ability. Until then he would focus on making bored, and getting into art college, training on the side with help from Miya, shadow, and new mentor friend Joe, Reki was able to find some sort of balance in his life once more, but nothing could completely fill the hole that Langa had left. 

4 years later, life was back to normal, and after pestering from Miya, and some nuggies from Joe, Reki finally gave in and decided to give S race another shot, keeping up with the new skaters over video, and watching and supporting Langa online, Reki dug through his stuff, found his old sticker, kicked up his bored and was on his way to the race. 

His chest feeling tight as he got closer, nostalgia and adrenaline hitting him the moment he skid through the gates, with a deep breath of air, Reki threw back his head and sighed, he had missed this place, smiling to himself, Reki felt 17 again, fist bumping skaters as he went, reconsing some as customers who’s boreds he had customized. The short skater stood at the back of a group, watching as smoke rose from the front, trying to get on his toes to see what was going on, Langa was stopped by a familiar voice cackling into the air, mocking the person, who's bored they were burning, what a familiar scene, grinning Reki made his way through the crowd, and once he was front and center, he could not help but say, 

“Still burning skateboreds for a bet? Thought you would have a new trick by now, Shadow.” 

Freezing, Shadow slowly looked up, hiding his excitement at seeing Reki, for the sake of keeping his persona in character, and made his way towards the petite man, slapping a hand down on his shoulder with a roar of laughter, 

“Finally, back to lose, eh Reki? How about less talk and more skating hm?” 

To which Reki found himself rocking on the heels of his feet, the atmosphere working its magic, as he could hear whispers of watchers behind him, wondering who he was, or some rare mentions of those who recognized him from somewhere before, refuring to him, ‘as the kid Adem destroyed’, The mention of that creeps name, enough for Reki to want to prove to them, that he was no longer that same kid, especially not when it came to his skill, so without further anticipation, Reki kicked up his bored, and in one smooth move, had to pointed directly to Shadow. 

“You wanna skate oldman? Fine. Loser burns their bored.” 

There was a drop in Reki’s tone, challenging if you will, a hand lazily in his pocket, as though this was nothing but a game to him, but when you were skating against a friend, how could it be anything more than that? They were here to have fun. His eyes were sparking in determination. Ignoring how the crowd behind him suddenly let out a loud yell at the idea of witnessing not one, but 2 races against Shadow in a single night, the only one not yelling in excitement, was a short 18 year old, who leaned against the chain fence, watching this from a distance, a grin to his lips, and eyes sharp as a cat, look up, showing the light outline of the cat ear headphones he wore underneath it, Cats being his signature look. He was here for support, but more importantly, to watch his close friend, beat shadows ass in this race. Sparing a glance to the security cameras, Miya could not help but wonder... If Langa was watching this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Back in the viewing room, Langa’s breaths had become labored, and he had taken a small step forward, completely hypnotized by the image on screen, Adem intentionally zooming in, watching Langa for even the smallest reaction, It was amusing to the psychopath, Langa for the first time in years, had that look back in his eyes, the look that dragged Adem to him in the first place, the look of wonder, and he couldn’t help think of how pathetic Langa was, so be so easily distracted by the appearance of an old... friend. There was still nothing special about this red head, but Adam was still curious to see what he had in him. 

“oh~ distracted little Langa~” Adem teased, hands folding on his lap, as Langas gaze never moved from the screen, taking in every inch of Reki, Noticing every little change, how his hair was now held back by a hair tie and clips instead of his old bandana, showing off more of his face, little pieces framing his tanned skin beautifully, still sporting hoodies, but this time it was tied around his waist, showing his t-shirt, giving more form to the body that used to be constantly covered, suddenly Langas gaze caught onto the old bandana, that was tied around Reki’s wrist, and for some reason he felt a sudden rush of nausea hit him, causing him to sway slightly, but it was not from disgust, it was from.. Excitement, it had been so long since the blue haired skater had felt this way, and one look at Reki was bringing it all back and bringing back feelings full force. He wished the videos had sound, so that he could hear what Reki was saying, so that he could even hear Reki’s voice. 

But then- the race started, and Langa was absolutely mesmerized, Reki had gotten better, obviously it had been 4 years, but he was amazing, his speed and sharp turns were almost pro level, and Langa found himself aching to know how long it took Reki to master his moves and who was there when Reki mastered them, The red head was stubborn, so he probably caught onto them really soon, but the moment that truly had Langa floored, is when Reki managed to pull off one of Langas old moves, Langa watched as if in slow motion, as Reki’s knees bent, determination coming over his expression as he headed straight for a slant, the hands at Langas sides shaking as worry filled him, already knowing what was coming, but refusing to believe it could be pulled off, Reki slid up the rock with ease, and once in the air... managed to pull off, a rodeo flip. A snowboarding move, as if he could not steal Langas heart more, landing with ease, he skids ahead, turning to the camera with a cheeky and yet boyish grin, throwing a peace sign as he quickly sped out of the cameras view. 

Leaving Langa with nothing but selfish desire bubbling up from inside, A long forgotten wish suddenly coming to mind, heart racing, and seeing color for the first time in years, Langa wanted Reki beside him, Even if it was him who left, even if it was him who lied to Reki, Langa felt that greedy desire eating him up from the inside, an ugly monster raising it’s head one more, As with one smile, Langa wanted to keep this previous treasure to himself once more. To hold Reki close like he dreamed of doing so many times before. An infatuation that without a doubt would end up controlling Langas very actions. 

Adem watched the different emotions that flashed by Langas face, entranced by the sheer open-ness of it, and instantly he realized how he could get what he wanted, how he could watch Langa skate as he did before, This red head was talented, Adem would admit, but he could still sense that fear from Reki, noticing the small details, such as a hesitant step whenever a turn came, But that didn’t matter right now, What did was the tall Canadian beside him, who’s gaze was transfixed to the screen in an all too familiar way to Adem. 

“See something you like? Hm. Little Langa?” he asked, all too happy when he got a nod in response, a plan perfectly unfolding before him, a plan to get that passion back into his favorite skater. 

“would you like to see him again?” purred the sitting gentleman, leaning over his seat towards Langa, who suddenly stiffend up, refusing to look to Adem, scared that he did something wrong, Langa shook his head, he wanted to keep Reki away from Adem. A dark chuckle left the pyhco as he watched Langas desperate attempt at hiding how he obviously was trying to play the hero here. 

“Don't worry Langa~ I'm not interested in such a... forgettable face. He is all yours once again. IF. You race him” fingers caressing circles into the arm rest, A crooked grin curled itself onto a disgusting and cruel expression, Langa had to suppress a shiver, despite it being 4 years, he doubted he would ever get used it to, but then his eyes dragged back to the screen, aware that he could not say no to a race Adam suggested, Langa actually found himself excited for this one, chewing on his lip, watching as Reki showed off once again, laughing into the wind in such a care free manner, Langas gut twisted painfully again, He wanted to be on the receiving end of that laughter, and when amber eyes met his through a screen, though on accident, Langa felt as though he was once again, under that shelter, during a rainy Monday afternoon, with Reki, before their worlds completely flipped. 

Langa needed Reki, after holding the truth back for so long, he could not lose him again, even if Reki wanted nothing to do with him now, Langa still would not be able to let go, but he was deeply confused, Adem was the one who made Langa get rid of Reki in the first place, so why... was he letting Langa back to see him. It was suspicious, Still highly confused on the situation, Langa squinted for a moment, but ultimately his heart one, and he took the chance to see Reki again. 

“...Fine. but- on one condition...” 

Adem leaned on his hands, feet tapping against the ground “and that would be?~” 

“I get to pick the bet.” 

Now usually Adem would be completely against Langa choosing the bet, as usually it would end in something that would not benefit him in the slightest but seeing as this was only for fun and amusement, Adem decided to do the charitable thing for once and agreed to it. 

“Well alright then~” he studied Langas expression for a moment longer, he could already guess what it was Langa would bet on, Having the youth under his thumb for 4 years now, Adem could proudly say he corrupted at least some of the once pure boys morals, making him a selfish and stern champion, who never lost when it involved something important, so Adem could not help but wonder, what would the race be like, If the prize, was something personal to him and his selfish desires?


	2. Chapter 2: Challenge for a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki and Langa meet, and Langas bet is not what was expected.   
> The chapter was going to be longer but i found out the given movie is on crunchyroll so i was GONE FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT

Chapter 2: 

Thank you all for reading I honestly was not expecting such amazing support 😊 

Reki’s bored skid to the left, making a complete stop by the time he had spun across the finish line, one foot on the ground keeping him steady, and the other on his bored, gasping for breath, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, straightening up to the cheers of viewers, the crowd was going crazy, and Reki felt absolutely ecstatic, the rush of skating was absolutely electrifying, and it seemed like the new wheels he was testing out did their job, helping in beating shadow, speaking of which, Reki glance up over to his companion, who was equally just as worn down, His old tricks no longer worked on Reki, as his years of training helped him to learn to avoid cheap tricks like nails being thrown on the track, the redhead still refused to play dirty, no matter who the opponent was. 

To him winning wouldn’t feel the same if he did cheat, but in was in that moment he realized with a start, this was- his first time winning an S race, he actually won an S race! Oh man his 17-year-old self would be kicking with joy right now! Probably be bouncing off the walls! And he would definitely of wanted praise from L-…..Langa. Now that was a name he hadn't thought of in a long time... he was lost in his own train of thought for a moment before Shadow spoke. 

“I went- easy on ya pipsqueak, so don’t be so smug about it.” the punk skater was still breathless, leaning against his knees, and though he had lost, still had that air of confidence, and a look of well..pride. 

“Ya sure about that? I think you're just getting old~” there was a tease to his voice, as a shit eating grin came to his lips, much like the chesire cat, before Reki threw his arms behind his head in a gesture of casualness. 

“Tch! I'm only 28 Brat! “ and with that Shadow had Reki’s head in an arm lock, ruffling up his hair and squeezing him, causing the winner of this round to frail and try and wiggle away, smacking at Shadows arm for mercy. “What? Nothin' else to say huh?” shadow mused, only for Reki to cut back with “I do. But my Ma taught me to respect by elders” and that was the comment that definitely did it, shadow nearly popped a vein. And only pushed down on Reki’s head more causing the smaller to laugh despite the situation he was in. 

He and Shadow always had their back and Forths like this, but... this time it was different, it was different because they were skating, enemies to friends, but yet still enemies on the skate path, it was refreshing, the competitive side of Reki itching for more of this feeling, wanting more rivalry's with others, it was always such a fun dynamic, to be able to smack talk each other, but both know it was nothing personal. He had that since...well since he left S race. 

Shadow pushed down on Reki’s head even more, before finally letting the man go, and before Reki could collect his bearings, shadow pat his shoulder twice and whispered so only they could hear, 

“It’s good to have you back, Brat” before walking off to a fire pit, bored in hand. 

Reki had to stop for a moment and stare, but then couldn’t help the fond smile that came to his lips, following shadow to the pit, Ya... that settled it. He was glad to be back, a slight skip in his step as he made it through the crowd, trying to keep his ego in check as others gawked at him, or complimented his skating, asking about his bored (which Reki proudly proclaimed he made himself) and then he found it even harder to conceal his excitement when he overheard a group coming up with names for it, fighting over ‘spitfire’ or ‘sparks’ by the sounds of it, believing that Reki had managed to make sparks as his bored sliced down the metal railing of the stairs, not that Reki would know if it did or not, because he was too distracted by the feeling of complete exhilaration that came with the breeze crashing against his burning skin. Nothing could ruin this feeling for him. 

At least. That is what Reki had foolishly thought.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

Back in the viewing room Langa watched as Reki sped past the finish line, his heart jumping when he realized Reki had won, His eyes still watching the redheads every action, though his gut twisted when he realized the person Reki was racing was Shadow, they seemed-...close. 

Not that Langa thought anything was wrong with that, it was good to see they were still friends, or rivals, or whatever they were, but he could not ignore the painful lump that swelled in his throat at realizing even after 4 years, the two were still chummy, Langa couldn’t help but wonder, if he stayed.. Would he and Reki still be friends? .. or maybe something more? 

Langa never entertained the idea of he and Reki still being close after high school, even when they were still close, because more than anything else, Langa considered himself a realist, He was aware at the time that he was catching some sort of feelings associated with fondness towards Reki, though it wouldn’t be till 2 years later when Langa could be completely honest with himself, that he regeisterd those feelings as having a crush. Despite all that, Langa never thought about his future before, but for some reason the idea that he could have had a future that still evolved the shining light that was Cyan Reki, but he chose the one without that happiness, pushed all the wrong buttons for the blue haired snowboarder. 

All he could do in this moment was clutch his hands into fists, and suck up all of his past regrets, because now that he had Adems go ahead, he had a chance, to at least talk to Reki. 

Langa prided himself on having good self-control, but all it took was to witness Reki shaking with laughter, laughter that Langa could not hear, for the dam to finally burst, and Langa had spun on his heels, and made a quick straight line for the door. Adem not even turning to ask, “Where are you going?” only for Langa to give a curt and sharp answer “out.” and with that the door slammed shut behind him. 

It was silent for along moment, before finally maniacal laughter filled the room, Adems head thrown back into his seat as he laughed, It had been so long since Langa had been so abrasive with him, and it was absolutely delicious to have such harshness directed to him once again, if he knew all it took was the appearance of one little red head, Adem would have made the reunion happen alott sooner~ but at least, now, he had entertainment for the next while. 

Meanwhile outside in the hall, Langa flinched at the echoing laughter, choosing to ignore it as he made his way through the familiar halls, and out the front door, making sure to avoid Adems family, and once he was outside in the fresh air Langa froze, suddenly realizing what he was doing, He was acting before thinking, and just as he reached for his skate bored he froze. Realizing he couldn’t just show up, after 4 years without warning, and demand to skate against Reki, It-… didn’t seem right to do that to Reki.. But then again. It felt right to know that the personification of light was so close to Langa now, No longer out of reach, and if that meant challenging Reki to a race... so be it. 

So with a quick movement, Langa dropped his bored to the ground and made his way to S, Adem lived freakishly close to the area, so he didn’t need a car to get there, picking up speed as he went, Langa tried to focus on the path ahead, instead of his linger thoughts of Reki, He wondered if Reki would be happy to see him, probably not... he wondered if Reki was still the same goofy ball he was all those years ago, and he wanted to know if Reki still made his heart race with a simple glance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Back at S, Reki was cackling in victory watching Shadows bored go up in flames, it felt like karma for when Shadow made him burn his own bored the first time, they raced one another, The satisfaction of winning against Shadow without using dirty tricks of cheating, filling Reki with and air of confidence he thought he had forgot. 

Lost in his own world, Reki failed to notice someone sneaking up behind him, A short teen around 5ft 5, hands in his pocket, and cat ear headphones on his head, by the time he realized someone was behind him, it was too late, the skater nearly jumped right out of his socks when he was tapped on the shoulder. 

Sharply turning he came face to face with a smirking Miya, who was honestly amused by how jumpy his friend (though he would never use that term openly) was at times. “Zoning out already mutt? You won, one race not the nationals” He teased, earning him a scowl from Reki who in turn flicked his forehead. 

“Ya well not all of us can have a national Tital by 13, but not too bad for someone who has been out of the game for 4 years hm?~” Reki mused, hoping to hear praise, leaning in, with a hand cupping his ear, but he was barking up the wrong tree, as compliments is not something Miya was known for, instead he got an earful. 

“Well for one, your 3rd turn was sloppy, you skidded to far when avoiding the rocks, you nearly broke your neck when you jumped from the railing, and honestly I'm surprised you didn’t get a whip lash from the crash landing after your rodeo jump” he pointed out harshly, green eyes cold and calculating, but after a moment he added “but then I guess that’s what happens when you avoid the meal plan and training schedule, I made for you.” Arms folded over his chest, the 18 year old stood proud, delivering his analysis of events mercilessly. 

Slightly disappointed, Reki couldn't help his frown, but overall he was used to Miyas criticism, and noticing how the Black-haired teen began to shuffle almost uncomfortably when he mentioned the schedules, Reki couldn’t help it as a wide grin stretched across his face, and without much thought he pulled Miya forward with a laugh, ruffling his hair. 

“Worried for me~? Is that why you showed up? Wanted to make sure your big brother didn’t hurt himself~” Reki’s tone sounded almost baby-ish, as he cooed over Miya’s blatant act of worry, over the past few years, Reki had come to realize that Miya’s words may be rude, but they had the right intentions behind them, his criticism was to help, and his actions spoke louder than his words. The monthly schedules becoming routine, and often Miya would appear on the doorstep of Reki’s apartment uninvited, to dig through the red heads fridge to make sure he was eating right. 

Honestly Miya was sweeter than alot of people gave his credit for, and even if Reki lost more than just a race with Adem that day a few years ago, He was at least glad that he managed to gain Miya’s respect during that time, It took a hell of alot longer to get Miya to trust him, but..he was a good kid, and probualy the most loyal friend Reki had, Kind of like the brother Reki never had. 

Miyas cheeks darkened to an unruly shade of red, eyes widening and with a deep breath he let out a string of denials and excuses. Shoving away from Reki, ignoring his disheveled appearance in order to stomp in protest, His professional attitude dying away and being replaced with his immature and childish retorts, “NO! Why the hell would I be worried about you! Hey! Stop touching the hair! Youre not my real brother- h-hey! Stop laughing! REKI! IM SERIOUS!!” 

This only made Reki laugh harder, to the point of needing to clutch his stomach, He never would get used to how quickly Miya’s attitude could change, but it was nice to see him acting his age for once, and not like some boring adult. So instead of responding, Reki allowed himself to calm down, reaching out and fixing some of Miyas hair from habit, before holding his skate board over his shoulder. 

“Hey, let's go out for food to celebrate, my treat. You wanna come Shadow?” Reki called over his shoulder, knowing better than to call the man by his name, Hiromi. When inside S, “Or does the Mrs’ want ya home by a certain hour~” he taunted playfully, for you see, Shadow had recently gotten married, Meeting a pretty girl 2 years ago who came in for a bouquet of flowers, Hiromi claimed it was love at first sight, he was worried how she would react to his double life as Shadow once they started dating, but surprisingly the girl didn’t mind, and actually was an huge fan of skating, though her own interests lay in roller-skating and blading, instead of rollerboarding, despite being quite cute during tournaments, she could be quite terrifying when she wanted to be, making her a weirdly perfect match to Hiromi. 

Shadow looked up from where his bored was burning and glared. “Hey! I don’t have a curfew! I can be home whenever I feel like it!” he marched over though and leaned down to say “wait while I call and ask her?” it was said quietly so only Reki and Miya would hear, causing a snigger to slip from Miyas lips, Reki nudged Miyas side to shut him up, giving Shadow a nod, waving off the skater as he and Miya made their way out of the area, towards Shadow's car. It had almost become routine at this point, that Hiromi was the destinated driver for the gang, so it was second nature. 

Shadow walked off to make a call to his wife, and Miya and Reki were on their way, unaware, that right behind them, whispers were slowly starting once more, as a new arrival made it onto the scene... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Reki Kyan” 

Unable to help himself, Reki stood still, Frozen by the familiar voice saying his name, everything around him almost seemed to be in black and white, as he couldn’t focus, if it wasn’t for Miya also stopping in his tracks beside him, Reki might of thought he was hearing things, that there was no way HE was here, not tonight at least, because from what Reki was aware of, Langa never made appearance's anymore, unless he was scheduled for a battle. 

The red head was feeling a mixture of emotions right now, Anger...Frustration....excitement... He couldn’t deny how his heart had fluttered and then stopped abruntntly, his jaw clenching as he was unsure what to feel in this moment, all he knew for certain, was slowly he turned around, and came face to face with a stranger he had once known. Langa Hasegawa. 

It was in this moment that Reki realized that there was a difference in seeing someone through a screen, vs seeing someone in person. When he was looking from a screen, he could lie to himself, and tell himself that he no longer cared for the person he was watching, that he could bring himself to hate the person who showed off their moves on the recording, never quite realizing that even if he claimed to be over the entity that was Langa, he always came back to those videos...but even then, he could keep lying to himself, but standing here, with Langa only a few steps away, Langa who had called him name for the first time in years. 

Reki felt all of his words catch in his throat, each and every muscle in him tensing, and nerves bubbling up again, unresolved feelings, and questions that needed answers resurfacing. He wanted to be angry, he really did. He wanted to march right up to Langa and to shout in his face. Pull at his shirt and shake him, But the only thing holding him back, was the hundreds of eyes that stared them down from the sidelines' Reki may no longer know as much as he used to about Langa but there was one thing he was 100 percent certain on. Inside these gates, Langa was untouchable. 

Reki wouldn’t mind getting kicked out of S if it meant he got his answers, but he couldn’t do that to his friends. Getting kicked out basically blacklisted anyone you were familiar with, and though Miya might be untouchable, Shadow was not, And Reki couldn’t do that to the man. 

“What do you want. Hasegawa.” Rekis voice was cold but stern, despite his shaking hands, he managed to stand his ground, refusing to use Langa’s first name. They weren't close enough for that, Not anymore. 

Langa on the other hand, was taking in Reki from up-close, able to see him now in purpose certainty was better than seeing him behind a screen, there was a warmness to skin that the cameras couldn’t quite catch, a glimmer in those eyes that seemed to reflect the world around them, When Langa first arrived, he took his time, not wanting to disturb Reki and Miya’s little moment... so Miya was also still friends with Reki. That stung Langa’s chest a little bit more, but when he saw them retreating, he finally decided to make his move, reminding himself to not lose his nerve. Reki’s coldness was surprising but expected. Honestly Langa was expecting a punch when he showed him face, so this was much more preferred. 

Despite the darkness Reki seemed to emit in this moment, Langa still felt a wave of relief when those eyes were on him, Reki was easy to read, much like an open book, even to this day, Langa was glad to see that had not changed, and he was even happier to see that- there was no hatred in those warm and alluring eyes, They seemed more... confused than anything, but Reki’s guard was still up, his stance giving it away as his fist clenched at his side. 

Langa would not lie though, it stung when Reki didn’t use his name, He had hoping to hear it, but then again Langa deserved that, he deserved not to be spoken to warmly, after ditching Reki without even so much as a word about what was really going on, besides, there would. Be plenty of time for Reki to use his name once this bet was set in stone. So Langa strode over leisurely. 

The red head was taken aback by the sudden approach and stumbled on his feet a little, before he was now only 2 steps away from langa, their differences now completely obvious, Langa had seemed to of grown since highschool now reaching an impressive 6ft, internally Reki cursed at this, seeing as he was only 5ft 8, blaming Langa’s Canadian genes for this. 

Langa looked quite different. And yet the same. His baby fat was now gone, leaving sharp and defined bone structure, his hair that usually was kept long, had been cut and styled, but still having that surfer-esk look to it. 

Langa had been wearing a suit, seeing as he was not planning on skating today, and was only around to help Adem with business dealings, But the suit looked slick and professional, showing off the boarders broad shoulders, It looked out of place in a skate park, but honestly Reki was too distracted raking his eyes over his old friend to notice too much, and by the time he looked up again, it seemed like Langa had noticed Reki’s staring as a smooth and smug smirk was on his lips, blue eyes watching Reki’s every move keenly. 

Feeling his cheeks burn Reki looked away, coincidently happening to look down and spot something...strange familiar, his eyes sparking with Nostolgia as he recognized “hey- your bo-” 

“Answer the question. What do you want? Snow” Miya had cut in, standing with an arm protectively between Reki and Langa, his own gaze searching for something sinister in the gaze of his old acquaintance. Making sure to stick to formality's by using Langa’s skate name. 

Langa blinked out of his little staring contest with Reki to look to Miya, not all that interested in the teenager as he just wanted to stare at Reki a little longer, especially with how he managed to catch such a lovely expression, those burning cheeks practically burned into Langas mind for now, It was simply adorable. 

“To skate.” was Langas blunt answer, A man of few words, but when that didn’t seem to satisfy Miya, and only made Reki look at Langa with more confusion, the bluehaired man decided to elaborate. “I want to skate. Against you” and with you he pointed to Reki, the whole place seeming to freeze, Reki included as he stared at the finger that poked his chest. 

“you have questions, and I want to see if you have improved. So how about a bet... Reki?~” Langas voice had dropped lower at the mention of Reki’s name, chills running up Reki’s fine, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand, it was honestly ridiculous that Langa had so much power with one statement, But Reki wanted to refuse, he learned his lesson with Adem about biting off more than he could chew, but this might be his only chance for answers, completely ignoring how Langa somehow knew he was here, Reki was wrapped in his own mind, this might be the only way to get the answers he craves, but what could he have that Langa would want? 

Miya stayed silent throughout this exchange, it was not his place to interrupt a deal in the making, even if he was already finding Langas motives questionable, and also could not help but be a bit freaked out that Langa just so happened to be here, the same night Reki decided to make his comeback, It was not a smart move to agree to the challenge the prince of S after 4 years out of the game, but Miya knew the separation 4 years ago still ate Reki up inside, even to this day, and Langa offering answers definitely was something that would catch Reki’s attention. 

Even with this offer Reki was not as naive as he used to be, so had one question regarding it, “If this deal had anything to do with Adem, I'm out.” It was not worth it, if he had to give something over to Adem by the end of this than he wanted no part in it, but to his surprise Langa shook his head. 

“And If this has nothing to do with Adem? If it’s just between you and I?” arms folding over his chest. 

Reki took a moment to think about it, if it had nothing to do with Adem then there would probably be no harm done.. And judging by the fact Langa still had his old bored, Reki assumed all that he would want out of this is a new bored, or some adjustments. Having made a name for himself in the board customization world, it would not surprise Reki if that is all this was for. 

He was not confident enough to think he could win the round, but he was determined to get those answers, so the best he could do, was to try and keep up with Langa, maybe throw him off his game, because Reki was aware of things others were not, Like Langa’s weaknesses, such as his inability to use a street bored and go in a straight line. 

“Then I guess ya got yourself a deal.” offering out his hand to shake on it, He was surprised at how quick Langa slapped their hands together, even while wearing fingerless gloves, it was hard for Reki not to notice how cold Langa’s hands were, and for Langa, the simple touch was simply electrifying, though it only lasted a moment before their hands slipped away, Langa was already hungry for more, hungry to stay by Reki’s side longer. To stay within reach of the warmth. 

The deal now set in stone, viewers let out shouts and roars, The night was still young, so they had not ruined their vocal chords yet. 

Miya didn’t seem to like this idea, but either way gave Reki a pat to the shoulder to grab his attention, once he looked over Miya stated. “If you lose, you have to buy me and Shadow dessert.” this causes a smile to form on Reki’s lips, so in mistakenly bright, that Langa found himself hypnotized once again, taking in a smile that he would kill (ok maybe not kill) but would do anything to have directed to him. 

“great! Just giving me all the more reasons to win~” and with that he looked back to Langa, gesturing for him to lead the way, and lead the way he did, now standing at the beginning of S, the two were preparing to go, checking their wheels and boards, Reki avoiding eye contact at all costs, even when he could feel Langa’s eyes burning into the back of his head. 

But then, Langa called Reki’s name, and Reki from reflex, looked over with hum, wondering what was needed, before suddenly Langa reached forward, and was directly in Reki’s personal face, having to look up, Reki jumped when he realized they were nose to nose. 

“L-langa wha-” and with that Reki’s hair was free, loose, confused he tried reaching back to where his hair had previously been tied up, but froze when he noticed HIS hair tie in Langa’s hand, a grin that was far to smug plastered over Langas expression, his eyes still lined as he mused “I need to borrow this~” and leaned away, seeming all too pleased with himself, leaving a gaping and open mouth Reki, to try and find words. 

Ready to give a shout but taken off guard when Langa pulled back his hair, revealing, An undercut. Reki didn’t know why this simple hair cut affected him so much, but he found himself distracted by how long Langas neck was, and his pale skin, hyper fixating on the smallest of details before he pulled his own gaze away, and grumbled, pulling another hair tie from his wrist, as he tended to keep many on him in case, he lost them. Something the feather head tended to do quite often. 

Pulling his hair back roughly, he threw it into a messy old, not as neat or as careful as langa had been with his own hair, as honestly Reki couldn’t care less as long as his hair was out of his face. Reclipping his fringe so it stayed out of his eyes. 

The expert skater to his left was feeling quite pleased with himself, having secured one of Reki’s hair ties, Langa had no intention of ever giving it back, finding how Reki tended to have multicolored hair ties quite amusing and yet so completely Reki. For that split second that they were close and personal, Langa almost felt like a teen again, with Reki’s hair out of its distracting style, and nearly exactly as Langa has remembered, though a bit messier and a little bit longer. Langa had almost found himself caught in the moment, especially when his name slipped from those soft looking lips, in that sweet, sweet voice, but luckily had managed to pull away before he lost himself to those few seconds. 

They readied their boards, signaling that the countdown could start, but just as it begun Reki shouted over. 

“so, what's the bet?” 

“what?” 

“you said you wanted something. So, what is it? If I lose what do you get?” 

Reki was prepared to hear something simple, nothing to extreme, Langa never was the type to go the extremes, and since he said this wasn’t for Adem, Reki was sure he did not have to worry about having to quit skating, he continued to watch the traffic light at it counted down, readying himself, Reki licked his dry lips in anticipation, keeping an ear out for Langas answer, It was silent for a moment, but just as the timer hit two he got his answer. 

“A date with you” 

Reki’s eyes winded, and he felt almost winded, but before he could respond there was a loud beep and Langa was off, the race had begun. It was only the beginning but Reki already felt floored, despite this, he shook out of his thoughts, and kicked off with a growl, If Langa was going to joke about this just to throw Reki off his game, then he had another thing coming!


	3. Chapter 3: how about a kiss insted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently found a fic in this tag, that reminded me alott of my own fic, though im sure it was not copied, it still unsettled me with the amount of uncanny simularitys it had, so I am writing this new chapter to take my mind of it, and to continue the story i am trying to tell.
> 
> This chapter isn't very dialpuge heavy as its the race but more dialpugw will be in the next chapter   
> 
> 
> Im not the best at writing the skateboarding scenes since i dont know alott about skate boarding, but I will do my best to make them enjoyable! so i appolgise in advice for my complete lack of understanding when it comes to the sport.

Chapter 3 

(I originally was not going to write this chapter till the new episode aired, since I wanted to get more info on the characters, but I'm after reading something that put the competitive spark back into me so here, we are! Please enjoy!)) 

The race had begun, and from the very first push, Reki felt like the world had melted away, like he had entered another realm completely, He could no longer hear the cheers, or see the bystanders, instead the only sound that could be heard was blood rushing to his ears, and the steady beat of his heart as adrenaline pushed through his veins, the only thing his eyes could lock onto was Langa. 

This moment was so surreal, but Reki refused to let himself be distracted by it, he had already been caught off guard by Langa’s remark before the race started, he took it as a joke, as he refused to believe Langa was serious about it, he was probably only mocking Reki, after all he had to of learned something from Adem in all those years he worked for him. 

He had been startled enough at the beginning that it gave Langa a head start, But the redhead would not let that handicap him, He needed to win this race for his own sanity, it was selfish desire, to want to win, but he needed to prove to himself once and for all that he was just as good as Langa, he needed to prove to Langa that he was fine without the blue haired skater, that he moved on and did amazing things in life without him, and most importantly, Reki needed closure. He needed closure as to why Langa decided to leave, this was his one chance to get what he wanted so he would not mess it up. 

So, gritting his teeth together, he gave a good hard push forward, leaving viewers in awe as a cloud of dust blew behind him. The skater turning into a red blur as he caught up with the skater before him, just behind Langa now, he smirked, tilting to the left and running up the side of a ditch, this way he could be beside Langa, His appearance seeming to even surprise the blue haired boy, his eyes that were like ice widening just a fraction, before a canine like smile made its way to his lips. Smirking in excitement at the challenge. 

For Langa this race just got all the more interesting, he found it hard to contain his excitement at seeing Reki so competive with him, and for a moment it was no longer about the race. It was simply about the two of them, dancing together on boards, swerving in front and blocking each other's path, showing off the tricks they could do, and for the first time in years, SNOW felt the ice melt from his heart, and his chest felt warm in a familiar yet distant feeling, it beat loud, and color seemed to revolve around in competion in warm bursts of light. There was only one thing running through his mind, as he took a second to clutch his shirt where his racing heart lay beneath, he couldn’t help but recognize that this feeling, and this activity with Reki was ‘Fun’. 

And though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, Reki felt the same. This was fun. 

The two had never raced seriously against each other before, even when they were friends, so this was a new experience, but it was a welcome one, and though they would both love to reminisce on their long-lost friendship, they had a race to win and their competitive sides were showing themselves more and more. 

Reki swerved his board, angling it just right as he crashed into Langas side, hoping to throw the skater off balance, for a moment he wobbled but quickly regained his composure, but before he could retaliate, Reki had leaned away, a laugh dancing through the air, as he raised a smug brow in Langa’s direction, a fang pointing out from his cheeky grin. 

“Distracted SNOW? Why don’t ya give it all ya got instead of half assing” Reki teased, his tone light hearted yet with a tinged of seriousness, He didn’t like being taken lightly, made him feel like he was being mocked. 

The direct statement, had Langa confused for a moment, as it took it a second to realize that yes, Reki was talking to him, and when he realized it, he couldn’t help his own grin from forming, Even with the years that passed, it was good to see Reki never lost his spark and determination, but yet it also sent a thrill down the pro-skaters spine, seeing such fire being directed towards him, He wanted more of that, more of those gorgeous eyes looking at him and only him, He wanted to be the only thing Reki could see, he wanted to hear Reki’s voice speaking directly to him, Even if it was because Reki hated him, Even if it was only in the heat of competion, Langa simply wanted Reki to see him. 

It was a selfish desire, but it seemed like Adam had rubbed off on Langa in some form, constantly entertaining the selfish ideal of getting what you want, and Langa had never wanted something more than he wanted Reki’s attention. 

Humming a sudden rush ran through Langa’s blood, egnighting a long lost need to win from deep with-in him, He loved skating with Reki like this, But. He had a race to win to get his long awaited prize. So, without much thought, Langa analyzed the terrain hoping to find a way to jump ahead of Reki, they were too close right now so he needed to get a faster momentum. 

“Seem’s like you caught me Reki, my apologizes I didn’t mean to offend~” and with that he skids up a ramp, maneuvering so he hit a tree and used that to bounce himself ahead, swerving smoothly as he landed, now a good bit ahead as they had been rounding a corner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The move caused a loud yell to irrupt from the crowd, who were excited to see this newbie go up against SNOW. Whispering among themselves in amazement, as they failed to notice another new comer standing with-in the crowd, Beside MIYA who refused to remove his worried gaze from the viewing screen, this new person was none other than CHERRYBLOSSOM, His hair now cut, and not long like it had been all those years ago it was swooped back and styled, his usual black mask on his face. 

He stood tall and proud, arms folded over his sleeveless, bodywarmer turtleneck, the leather gloves on his hands making a squeaking sound as his fists clenched, his own gaze calculating as it watched the race. 

“You knew this would happen didn’t you.” MIYA asked quietly, his voice low and threatening, though anyone who knew him, knew it was more from concern than anything. 

And CHERRY in returned spared the teenager a glance, honestly Cherry was not as close to these two as JOE, since he wanted to separate his personal life and skating life as much as possible, but he at least would give them honestly. 

“Yes. I had a feeling this would happen eventually, but I didn’t think it would be so soon. “he looked back to the screen in time to see Langa swerve from his jump, “it was inevitable" the pink haired man admitted. 

MIYA was silent after that, because even he knew it was bound to happen, Reki had been out of skating for so long, and Langa had not been in contact in years, for Reki to come back when Langa was the prince of the skating grounds... it was unlikely the redhead would not make some sort of splash that would alert Langa of his presence.. 

“Do you think he could win?” was MIYA’s next question, hands in fists at his sides, the ‘he’ MIYA was refuring to being Reki. 

For that question CHERRY didn’t even have to think, sure Reki had improved, and he was certainly up there on a skill level that could rival many skaters, but he was in a terrain that was basically new, and skating against the most well-known skater who was accustomed to this track, Reki could throw him off his game, or surprise him. But CHERRY knew that would not be enough. The possibility or Reki winning or tying were less then 35 percent. 

“No. It’s very unlikely” 

The black-haired teen held his breath, he knew that would be the answer, though he was hoping for otherwise, and he could not argue with it, because as much as MIYA believed in Reki, this was just too out of his league, and Langa had not even started to play dirty yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They rounded corner after corner, passing each other out in turns, watchers were left baffled as this redhead managed to keep up with SNOW, twisting his board, doing Casper slides and jumping tricks like it was nobody's business, Reki seemed to be growing more and more confident as the race moved on, his tricks becoming more daring as he and Langa trash talked one another. 

But just as they were rounding the 2nd to last turn, Reki suddenly felt his board tilt, when Langa came in on his right, shoving into his board with enough skill not to throw himself on balance, but managed to throw Reki off, hissing as he felt himself lose his footing, Reki panicked believing himself to lose the moment he hit the ground, but-… he never hit the ground. Instead, a strong and stable arm wrapped around his waist pulling him flush against a colder body, dipping him back in almost a dance position, their boarding becoming more, as the edge of Reki’s was on top of Langas unable to hop back, 

And though he wished to ignore the feeling that was tightening around his chest, Reki could not ignore his own breath hitching, as those cold blue eyes met his own, seeming to darken the moment they had skin to skin contact, The college student recognized this move immediately, and his skin crawled as he realized it was sone of Adams, Not the exact one Adam had used on Reki in the past however, no that one had been careless, terrifying and threw Reki around like a ragdoll, this was different somewhat, similar to the one Adam had used on Langa in the race the blue haired man had lost, the hold was strong as though he didn’t want to let go, the movements were preceice and like a share dance, the closeness tender and distracting, It seemed more Langa wanted to be equal instead of dominate, to make peace instead of to conquer, It was strange and left Reki frozen In the other’s hold, as they shared eye contact for a solid 3 seconds, before the Japanese man’s senses seemed to rush back to him, As he suddenly remembered the situation they were in, So Langa finally wanted to give his all then eh? Well then. 

No better time for Reki to use his secret weapon. 

He looked down, the hair that was not pinned back out of his eyes, blowing in the wind, hair slipping from his clip enough that his eyes were shielding from Langas view, the Canadian only able to catch glimpses of the tantalizing gaze, that burned with flickers of fierce desire and determination. It was simply breath taking, And Langa found it hard to allow himself to play dirty against Reki, but when the redhead suddenly laughed low, and his gaze suddenly looked mischievous live he was plotting something, Langa knew it wasn’t good, and just as his brows furrowed, Reki Leaned closer, a hand gripping to Langas button up black shirt, close enough that the blue haired man could smell the shampoo on the others hair, with the mixture of sweat and sandpaper against the tanned skin, If he didn’t know this man to hate him, Langa could almost swear he was teasing him, but he knew that wasnt the case. Sadly. 

His lips were just beside Langas ear as he whispered low and sweetly, 

“you forgot something snow~” 

Reki changed his feet's position, putting one on Langa’s board between his legs, managing to twist his board slightly so it was at least half off of Langa’s. 

“I made your board~” and before Langa could decide what that meant he was suddenly thrown back, and with careful mauvering from Reki, Langas board had been pushed back and sent spinning around twice, before the skater manages to skid it to a be forward again 

Reki smirked in success as he was freed from Langas gasp, honestly relieved that the trick had worked, the red head was honestly worried that he might have gotten it wrong. But if there was one thing that Reki never forgot it was the boards he builds, and Langa’s was a special case, the wheels unlike any other board he had ever made, sure they suited Langa well, and no one else could control them but him, but due to the easier turning ability that meant with the right amount of force, anyone could mess with the direction if Langa wasn’t careful, Reki knew the weakness to each and every board, he had the pleasure of working on. 

This left him with the upper hand when it came to close combat, and allowed him to stand victorious as he grinned wildly to a bewildered Langa, a smug smile on his lips before he winked, using the momentum from pushing away to his advantage, and sliding along the side of the track for speed as he raced down the hill, now having the upper hand. 

Langa was left standing on his board in shock, his eyes wide, as he could not believe what had just happened, the feeling of Reki under his hands, just a fleeting feeling, the scent of him haunting Langa’s senses, and thrill of seeing from a wonderful and proud expression taking over Langa’s mind, every single thing that raced through him ached for it again, he ached for Reki, and by god, he was definitely going to have him now. 

The ice prince façade broke, and on his lips twisted a contentious smirk, teeth on full display, as his eyes linned in an almost seductive yet dangerous manner, the prince was on a war path, and he would certainly win this round now. Knowing his old friend wouldn’t simply hand himself over egged Langa on more, if anything the idea of being beaten by him sent a feeling unlike another to the pit of his stomach, Langa was sure of his decion now, there would be no more fun and games. He let Reki lead for a little while longer, Enough so the the finish line was in Reki’s veiw, getting his hopes up, as the soft remanence of a chuckle left Langas lips, and then suddenly he was off, dust flying behind him at his remarkable speed, it was unlike anything the newer skaters had ever witnessed and once again the watchers were sent into an uproar, as the blue blur darted down the track, catching up with Reki like it was simply a game of tag. 

Langa had not had a challenge in years, never had someone that lit the burning feeling of competion in the pit of his stomach, never had a game he wanted to win more than this moment, and that is when he realized, wanting something you know you want have, something that will never fully gives it 'self to you until you earn a place beside it, was truly the most tempting thing of all. 

Eve had a taste of the apple, but now... they wanted a orchard. 

It only took mere seconds for Langa to fly by Reki, time seeming to slow as they made eye contact, Reki staring in utter disbelief, as Langa smiled in intendment speeding off to the finish line leaving Reki in disarray. 

Crossing the line with a final push, signifying his win as he kicked up his board into his hand, Reki rolling across the line only moments later, looking absolutely shocked, He was not aware that Langa could go that fast, he didn’t even think any skater could go that fast IN THE MIDDLE OF A RACE, even though he lost Reki didn’t feel upset, he actually kind of expected it, he had come to terms with losing alott in his life, so all he could do was sigh in disappointment, stepping from his board, the high of the race dying down as he heard the loud cheers from the crowd slowly seep back into his hearing, stepping on the edge of his board so it flipped up into his hand, the redhead leaned back scratching his head with a deep breath, before directing his attention back to Langa. A scowl clear on his lips. 

“Youre fast” he said, voice clipped and gaze tense, He didn’t want to compliment Langa on his skating, even if internally there was a little Reki in his head screaming about how amazing that was, and wondering how Langa could have pulled it off. 

In turn the bluenet chuckled, pulling the hair tie from his hair, shaking out his wind-swept locks, clearly feeling proud of himself as he took a step towards Reki. 

“And you're crafty then I expected” he mused, referencing to Reki’s quick thinking when it came to using Langa’s board weakness against him. It honestly took Langa off his game for a minute, but despite all else, he had to admit, the race was thrilling, and it was even more so, being in front of Reki again. 

Reki was not fond of this small talk with someone he was supposed to hate, so quickly diverting his gaze away, he decided to cut straight to business, so he could ignore this growing feeling of fondness that creeped back into his mind, as he caught himself feeling warm at the friendly expression Langa had thrown him way, Reminding himself of everything Langa did to hurt him, in order to shove the small bit of happiness back down inside him, and instead focusing on the persistent feeling of spite and frustration. 

Running a hand through his hair that managed to come out of its styling, Reki held his fringe out of his eyes for a moment as he watched Langa, trying to find the right words to say, knowing he wouldn’t get his answers to his questions stung, but Reki knew he could always get them out of Langa again, that is if the Prince of S was up for another race at some point. Though Reki honestly doubted he would make time for him again, Langas schedule was probably booked and honestly Reki was glad about that, because the less he had to see this man, the better. 

“So, what do you want? You won. You want an upgrade on your board? Some random secret? What is it?” Reki asked, still believing what Langa said at the beginning of the race was only a joke and mockery, a tactic to throw him off course, but that was not the case, and instead of getting an answer he was expecting, he was subjected to the annoyingly proud look of Langa as he laughed into his hand. 

“You haven’t changed Reki, still as dense as ever, cute as ever too” he hummed stretching the hair tie between his fingers, amusement dancing in his eyes as he dragged them up long enough to see Reki’s reaction. 

The shorter skater was left sputtering, wondering if he heard Langa right, and wondering if he was just imagining things when Langa’s voice sounded deeper then normal, if it sounded more playful too, if he focused too much on the simple compliment, Reki was sure he would be left speechless and looking like a fool, so instead he jumped at the chance to be offended by the first statement, throwing his fisted hands down as he leaned forward glaring, his brows arrowed down and angry. 

“DENSE!? Who are ya callin’ dense!?” he tried to keep his anger up, even when Langa casually waltzed over, seeming far too relaxed for Reki’s liking. 

“I just want to know what you wa-” his words were cut off, when Langa reached out, a curled finger hooking under Reki’s chin, causing the loser of the race to finch, before his head was tilted up, making him come face to face with Langa, who had the audacity, to smell like mint even after sweating so much. The scent was almost over whelming, and Reki had to wonder if it was some stupid and expensive Cologne. 

His gaze never wavering from Langa, as though he was scared to blink, his brain telling him to pull away, but his body reacting differently and wanting to stay, it was so confusing. 

“I told you. I want a date. One whole day and night. Just the two of us.” He admitted softly, his voice unwavering and serious, as though making a business deal, and Reki found his head absolutely spinning. 

“y-you...you can't be serious-” Reki uttered out, his voice cracking due to uncertainty, he felt so lost, still hurt from even seeing Langa after all this time, so you could not blame him for wondering why Langa suddenly wanted to see him, and betting for a date too at that, it stung, it stung so bad, because Reki did not want to be a prize that someone could just win, especially not someone who had thrown him ..and everything they were... Away before. He was finally happy without Langa, and Langa had the balls to try and swoop in now and give Reki this hope? No. Not ever again, Reki felt like he knew Langa, and thought this was all just a game, that Langa would get board of him again and leave, and though Reki could not refuse the winners wishes without getting kicked out of S, at least he had the mind of knowing not to get attached again, though that was easier said than done. 

Meanwhile Langa was taking his moment to look over the man before him, time had changed them so much, and yet he could still recognize the young boy he once cared so much about in the eyes of this man, who was still just as bright and handsome as the day Langa left him. The day Langa regretted so often, the day Langa tried to forget, and yet now here he stood, thumb brushing just under the soft lips of his companion, feeling the smooth skin, and adoring every small scar and blemish, from the small slit at the end of Reki’s eyebrow, which made one slightly shorter of the other, to the 3 thing white marks on the red heads jaw, Langa never wanted to let go, and he wanted to prove how serious he was about this; how serious he was about wanting to repent for the sin of leaving Reki. 

Now that he got a taste of Reki’s light once again, he never wanted to be left in the dark, he wanted to continue to see the world in color, and not in black and white, he itched to stay beside him, even if it meant Reki would grow to hate him, none of that matter so long as Reki was always with-in reach. 

Of course, that meant though he couldn’t resist teasing the other man, and would take every opportunity to flirt with him, because as a young teen, Langa was extremely awkward and did not have enough social skills or Japanese to be completely honest with anyway. 

“I am completely serious” he admitted gently, hoping that by keeping his voice low it wouldn’t scare off Reki. “but if you don’t want to do that...” Langas voice trailed off, as he found himself focusing on Reki’s lips, daring to brush his thumb on the bottom one, enjoying how Reki seemed to jolt at the sudden attention given to it. 

“I suppose a kiss would do~” Langa was only half joking when he said that, and Reki seemed to catch on, his cheeks burning a glorious and vibrant red, as his eyes widened impossibly so, and he pulled back at lightning speed, pulling himself away from Langa’s gasp, as though being with-in 3 feet of the winner was a threat in itself, seeming absolutely appalled by the blatant public proclamation, yelling out an awfully loud and mortified cry of 

“LIKE HELL I WILL!!” 

His arm up as though protecting his mouth from Langa, and aggressively rubbing where the others fingers had touched with his sleeve, till his lips were raw and red. 

And yet despite his tone being filled with anger and overall embarrassment, Langa could not help but apricate how the others blood reached his ears and found himself laughing whole heartedly for the first time in years. How absolutely adorable. 

“date it is~”

He cooed before raising the borrowed hair tie to his lips and kissing it softly, "and to make sure you come-" Langa reached forward easily slipping Rekis banada from his wrist "I will be taking this~"


	4. Chapter 4: the promised date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wont be posted till the 15th, but in the spirt of valentines day i decided to feed yall 😏  
> WARNING THERE WILL BE SOME SPICY LATER, NOT TO MUCH SPICE CAUSE ITS VERY SOON BUT SPICE
> 
> Flower meanings: (BECAUSE I REFUSE TO USE ROSES)  
> sunflowers- adoration, loyaity, longevity  
> primroses-'i cant live without you' and 'our love is eternal'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter insted of sleeping. it is now 3.35am goodnight.

Chapter4: 

Langa’s little announcement about the bet being for a date seemed to throw the entire track into chaos, fans screaming out in a mixture of shock and jealousy, some even filming the whole stare down, while MIYA stood looking absolutely baffled by the idea, his jaw dropped and eyes wide, while even CHERRY seemed to be thrown off his usual cool self for a second. 

Langa then sauntered away, waving Reki’s bandana behind him, glancing over his shoulder and cooing, “No number needed~ I can pick you up from college~” This completely baffled the redhead as that did not make any sense on how Langa would even know what college he went to,, but he was too stunned to say anything in response. 

In fact, Langa only knew because they graduated high school together, and there was only one college on Reki’s forms, and because he-...may or may not still follow the redhead on Instagram. Of course, under a different name though. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“GWAH!” 

a extra-large cup of soda slammed down on the small table of the fast-food restaurant, having just taken a large gulp Reki now sat there attempting to catch his breath, his shock having melted away on the drive over here, leaving nothing but furry behind, his hands clutching the cup hard enough that the cardboard cup nearly was squished. 

“Can you believe that guy!” he hissed throwing his arms up, nearly smacking SHADOW in the face, if it were not for the giant man easily dodging it. 

Miya sat across the table looking unamused, and mildly disgusted at the food they were currently eating, poking the burger with a finger, he sipped slowly on his orange juice. The teen was never fond of McDonalds but he supposed he could but up with it just this once if it would calm Reki down a little bit, because honestly Miya was also feeling peeved about this whole situation but he didn’t want to show it in fear of worsening Reki’s mood. 

“Didn’t think the slime could be that ballsy” the black-haired boy admitted in a sort of grumble, Langa’s presence having up a downer on the entire night, despite Miya’s cool guy demeanor his worrisome traits began to shine through as he asked after a beat of silence. 

“Are you sure you can do this Reki?... will you feel ok?” 

Reki paused on scoffing down his burger when he realized Miyas concerns, the hammering of his own heart, and nerves about what just happened settling down, as his big brother instincts kicked in, he couldn’t let his emotions show so much around his friends, not when it would worry them like this, and so Reki instead forced a bright smile onto his face and reaching over ruffled Miyas hair. 

“of course! Don’t worry! I can't handle that guy for a day! Just leave it to your big brother~” reki winked, only to be hit into the face with a frie, due to an emmbarest Miya chuckling one once the hair ruffle started. 

‘worry!? Im not worried! And get your greasy fingers out of my hair! Its disgusting!!!” the youngest cried, attempting to smack of Rekis hand though it was honestly such a feudal attempt. 

And for the first time in the past 2 hours, Reki found himself laughing, laughing whole heartedly because this is all he needed, His friends and him, inside some random McDonalds having fun. 

Langa wouldn’t even be a second thought from now on, Reki had decided. Though that was easier said then done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile on the other side of town, A familiar blue haired snowboarder sat on the window seat of his high above the city condo, overlooking the bright lights and fast cards with a faraway look. 

Langa had never cared for the city, much preferring the quietness that came with the town had grown to love, Okinawa. 

But after graduation Adam had insisted on Langa to move, to be closer to the business, and to be closer to a higher rated college, a college that was paid for all by Adam, in the promise that Langa would continue to work for him until he said otherwise. And thus, he was given this Conda ‘A reward for all your races’ Adam had claimed, and though it was quite the nice condo, it was... to big. And too cold. Langa hated it. 

But it was a roof over his head so he shouldn’t complain. 

But here in this moment, he was seeing it all in a different light, the lights seemed mesmerizing, the noise seemed lively instead of downright annoying, everything was so refreshing, and in his hands was the bandana Langa had taken, the familiar fabric, that his fingers traced delicately as he recalled all the memories he had pushed to the back of his mind, but with those he recalled the new ones, recalling how Reki had looked to him tonight, with a look of such hatred and yet also such sadness, maybe even heartbreak, but yet they still seemed to hold some fondness, not to mention when they raced, damn when they raced that was a whole other story, but all that Langa knew is, he wanted to see him again, he wanted to see what other expressions he could make. 

If Reki hated him, if Reki loved him, If Reki wanted to hurt him, none of that mattered so long as Langa could continue to have those eyes recognize him. 

He smiled. 

Did he regret leaving Reki? Yes, but he had so many reasons for doing so, reasons he wanted to explain once Reki trusted him again, if Reki ever trusted him again, but for now Langa wanted to focus on the future instead of fixing the past, and for once the future seemed to clear to him, and it was a future with Reki. 

He wanted the redhead unlike anything he ever wanted in his life, and raising the bandana to his nose he couldn’t help but take a deep breath of the scent that still lingered, closing his eyes and imaging they were 17 again, watching skating videos in Reki’s room on a summer evening, oh how he ached to feel that way again, but now they were older and they had changed, their feelings had changed too, and for Langa seeing Reki again opened a door he had long since forgotten. Lust. 

His lips brushed against the fabric for a moment before a pleased hum left curved lips. 

He guessed the saying was right, first love never dies. 

Langa had forgotten what it was like to be denied the thing you wanted, and so knowing that Reki was unwillingly to play easy made things all the more fun, he lowered the bandana and looked out to the city again, wondering where about down there Reki could be. 

Behind him in 2 separate vase, a rose lay dead, and yet a primrose stayed in bloom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The following Monday Reki was exiting his college, walking out the revolving door looking down as he tried to shove his sketchbook into his satchel, He had not brought his skateboard with him today as it had been raining that morning so the paths would be too dangerous to skate on much to Reki’s dismay because he honestly could blow off some steam right now, He had failed one of his assignments and got scolded by a professor, honestly this day could not get any worse. 

Mix that with his lack of sleep and fear of not knowing when Langa was going to pop up and you had a very easily agitated Reki, but luckily it seemed like the college student would not have to worry for about one of those things for much longer, because just as he stepped down the stepped, he heard the loud roar of an engine, that directed his gaze upwards. 

Only for his heart to completely stop along with his steps when before him Langa stood. 

With a motorcycle propped up behind him, hair swooped back and tied up (with the tie he stole- borrowed from Reki) wearing a black suit shirt, a loose blue tie, some black jeans, and fingerless leather gloves, behind him was a biker jacket sitting on the seat and two helmets, and in his hands, he held.... a boquet of sunflowers and primroses that were a mix of red and yellow, wrapped in lovely white paper, and tied with a red ribbon, he stopped in his tracks long enough to notice the huddles of students around them that were whispering, many wondering who the secret hottie with the bike was, and others who Reki recognized from S looking absolutely starstruck. 

Reki’s eyes darted around and he was getting ready to turn and leave, deciding he could not put up with this today, when Langa suddenly looked up as though the snow demon had sensed his very presence, blue eyes lighting up and a smile forming on the usually expressionless face. 

“Reki!” Langa called, directing all the students that were watching them, to turn their gaze to the red head that was turned away, he was about to walk when Langa called him again, wincing at the sudden attention, and slowly glancing over his shoulder he spotted a very familiar bandana in Langa’s hand, Reki begrudgingly turned back and walked over, though huffy about it. 

“You were serious.” he dead panned, honestly not expecting Langa to show up at all. 

To which the taller simply hummed, his gaze turning almost predatory, “I'm always serious about what I want Reki” before he offered out the rather.. Beautifully styled bouquet to Reki, “here for you” he hummed, watching as Reki, much like a new born animal seemed uncertain of it at first, though he did eventually reach out and take them, and though they were rather gorgeous, he couldn’t help but to ask. 

“No roses?” a low hit at the fact that Adam was notorious for using roses as his symbol when it came to alott of things, and though Reki wanted it to sting, it didn’t seem to effect Langa all that much, instead only made his expression turn Stoney as he said, 

“I told you. This has nothing to do with ‘him’” there was a bite when he mentioned ‘him’ but then his mood suddenly lifted as he reached out, brushing some charcoal off of Reki’s cheek, “Besides, I think these suit you better” Langa admitted, his thumb resting on Reki’s cheek for a second before it brushed some hair from the artist’s eyes. 

The act instantly managing to swoon the nearby fangirls, and baffled the guys who honestly wanted to take notes on how smooth this guy was being, it was almost enough to make them question their own heterosexuality. 

Meanwhile Reki, who was currently having an internal crisis with both his past and his present feelings decided to jolt out of whatever weird hold Langa had on him in this moment, and pulled away from the tender touch, ignoring how it made his chest tug sharply. He quickly walked past Langa. 

“greAt-” he hoped his voice crack went unnoticed. Spoiler it did not. “so where are we going? I Want to get this over with.” he claimed hoping that by putting up a wall first thing, he would be able to completely block out any feelings that may resurface, let it be from memories, nostalgia or anything else, Reki hoped to treat this more like a business dealing than anything. 

Langa seemed to catch onto this, but still took the red tinge to Reki’s cheeks as a victory. 

“i wanted to take you the skatepark, but It rained, couldn’t rain check our food reservations so- how does a movie sound?” Langa asked, picking up one of the motorcycle helmets and handing it to Reki to put on. 

The redhead took the offered helmet, glancing to the bandana around Langas wrist, “sure. When will I get my bandana back though” he reached for it, only for Langa to childishly pull his arm away and out of Reki’s reach. “when the dates over~ have to make sure you stick around somehow” he claimed, picking up the biking jacket and offering it to Reki since it could get cold, but Reki who was wearing his own jacket only gave Langa a ‘you can't be serious ‘look which result in Langa shrugging and putting it on himself. 

Reki could only scoff, moving the heavy helmet over his head, not even bothered by the idea of his already bedhead of hair being ruined, “are you really holding my bandana hostage?” he asked, watching as Langa put on his own helmet and opened up the seat showing a storage compartment, where Reki proceeded to put his flowers and Sachel. 

“Knowing you the minute I give it to you, you will sneak away” Langa mused climbing onto the bike seat and glancing back waiting for Reki to join him, to which the shorter did, but he kept his hands on the seat. Langa found himself amused by Reki’s clear refusal to do anything even somewhat intimate, “Reki come on. You know how this work we done it enough of times” Langa complained. “and hold me tight I go fast” he warned. 

The artist didn’t want to be this close to Langa, but he could already smell the minty scent from the helmet he was wearing, so not like being safe would do him any more harm, just- emmbares him a little, grumbling he reached out, and wrapped his arms around Langas waist, hesitant at first, but when the bike engine started, Reki found himself pressing closer out of habit, much to Langas pleasure. 

“So movie are we going to see!” Reki out, loud enough to be heard through the helmet. 

And without even blinking twice Langa grinned mischievously to himself and said “A horror!” 

Reki’s face paled, and his blood went cooled, but before he could have an outburst, Langa took off out of the campus grounds, Reki clutching tighter at the sudden exhelcuration. 

OH THIS MOTHER FUCKER!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The movie had been a chaotic experience, for one the popcorn they bought went to waste because at the first jump scare Reki had thrown it in the air, Langa who didn’t even flitch at these movies was having the time of his life, because though originally Reki swore there would be no way in hell that he would cling to Langa, half way through, the redhead was practically in the bluenets lap, Head wedged into his neck to hide and hands gripping tightly to Langas arm. 

While Reki was busy being absolutely traumatized, Langa couldn’t help but admire the other in the darkness of the theatre, only lit by the film screen, With Reki so close, Langa felt that tug of completion, like something he had been waiting for, for so long had finally returned, and without much thought, his arm had found it’self wrapped around the college student beside him, offering him as much comfort as he could without it being do obvious. 

Though the stupidly intoxicating scent of orange and vanilla hit Langa’s nose once again, and his fingers brushed against Reki’s own, distracting the pro skater form innocent thoughts, to less than innocent ones, his eyes lingering on Reki’s lips, to the slope of his neck, curse that god damn hairstyle Reki had attapted, showing up his neck and skin in such an attractive way, that was pleasing to the eye, Langa stared for much longer then was considered approiate, and though he knew he could not act on these desires yet, it still felt like such a taunt when the credits played, and Reki who was no longer consumed by his own fear pulled away as though Langa’s mere touch had burned him 

They both left the theatre like two completely different people, one stomping his way down the street looking absolutely ashamed, and the other taking a leisurely stroll, with a dopey grin, and an air of satisfaction. 

It wasn’t till Langa made a teasing remark, and Reki went to give out that his stomach suddenly rumbled, followed shortly after by Langas own stomach. 

So they put aside their difference for long enough to agree that food was a good solution for right about now. And so Reki agreed to a truce, at least until he could be fed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Reki was quick to pull his arms away from around Langa’s waist, still stubborn as usual, he slipped off the bike, shaking out his hair once the helmet was off and handing it over to Langa who had just done the same, however just as Reki looked up his jaw nearly dropped, The Rooftop restaurant was in front of him, this was a rather well known restaurant down town, it was known to be rather exclusive and you had to book nearly a whole year in advance just for a reservation, and so he let out a low whistle. 

“When ya mentioned dinner, I thought you meant take out or something” Reki admitted, looking to Langa almost feeling impressed, “gonna be honest though, Joe’s gonna be pissed~” he teased 

Langa stood and rubbed the back of his neck with a small chuckle, before stepping closer to Reki, and for once the red head actually did not feel like punching him, for the bluehaired man this was progress, and he dared to even put a hand on Reki’s lower back as he led them in with a smile. 

“We can always get take out if you prefer, but I thought you would like to try this place out, they have the best curry's around! And you still like spicy food right?” Langa asked, mostly trying to find out what had change with Reki in the past 4 years, and seeing as the beautiful redhead seems to of put down his walls at least a little bit, Langa would use this to try and woo him. 

“I only wanted the best for my handsome date” a wink being thrown Reki’s way, sudden enough that it caught the redhead off guard enough to make him blush and look away flustered, an absolutely adorable image if Langa could say so himself. It filled the taller with a small ego boost as he knew this was not totally hopeless. 

Reki however was struggling not to fall over his words as Langa led them in, elbowing Langa in the side and giving a playful shove. 

“S-shut up dude! Don’t be weird about it!” 

This earned him a laugh from Langa who felt a sudden burst of nostalgia as they walked towards reception, Reki suddenly feeling rather underdressed in his jeans, shirt, and Demin , sweatshirt, hybrid jacket thing. And he nervously started to rub at his arms, and curled in on himself, Langa was quick to notice this and pulled Reki a bit closer, whispering in a way that he hoped was encouraging. 

“Don't stress, anyone says anything I know the owner.... and I know how to throw a punch-” and much to the bluehaired skaters relief, it caused his date to untense under him, and the small resemblance of a smile came to Reki’s lips as he couldn’t help but find the image of Langa throwing a punch funny, I mean come on, the guy was a complete prince, and was such a wimp when they were teens, Reki honestly couldn’t even begin to imagine it, but seeing as he and Langa were both in casual attire, relaxed him to. A certain degree, so he was completely ok with tuning out when Langa began to talk with the receptionist about the reservation. 

Distracting himself by looking at the indoor fish tank that took up quite alott of room, it was damn impressive but all that Reki could think about was how out of place he felt here, spotting so many people in business suits and formal attire, really did make him second guess his outfit choice today, but to be fair he did not even know Langa would be showing up today, so not like he could prepare. 

Feeling a small tap of a finger against his side, reki turned his head to see langa nudging him to follow the lady from the desk, so without any fuss Reki did, though he became hugely confused when they werent walking towards the seating area, but instead a black door to the left, this was immediately suspicious. 

“I knew it. You want to kill me don’t you?” Reki asked in a low whisper, his way of speaking seeming to amused the snowboarder who could only muffle his laughter in his hand, but instead of outright denying it Langa played along. 

“Let’s just say that movie from earlier gave me some ideas~” he teased back, his hand being bold enough to slip lower, and if Reki noticed he didn’t say anything. 

They soon where in a hall of doors, and where lead to the last one, the lady gave a small bow and a smile “please enjoy~” before leaving, Reki reached out but was stopped by langa. 

“Lets me~” he cooed voice deep enough that it could be used as a lethal weapon, Reki’s Bisexual heart having near too a sesuire from the small sentence it was used in. Langa stepped forward and held the door open like the gentleman he was, or at least pretended to be, and Reki stepped In casting a smirk Langas way. 

“what a gentleman~ but it will take more than that to impress m-” his words fell off his lips as he looked to the room they were now in “m-me-” absolute awe in his voice, as he looked around, the room itself was quite large, with a romantic booth to the corner, and candles on the table, neon lights used as decoration around the stairs that lead to the table, and blue led’s lined the roof, but what was really breath taking, was the window. A whole wall, floor to ceiling window, that showcased the city so beautifully, high enough that other buildings did not get in the way, the nightlife of the city on full display, Reki found himself stepping towards it, eyes wide in wonder, as he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching the glass. 

Langa stood and watched Reki take everything in, noting his small gestures, like how his hands moved around with each new and exciting thing he saw, to how his eyes sparkled and reflected light so wonderfully, the blue haired hand, put his hands into his pockets and strolled across the room, behind Reki, before he stood beside him at the window, “Beautiful isn't it?” he asked, 

To which Reki nodded, both hands pressing against the glass as he took in such a wonderful view, “Y-ya it is! The cities so bright from up here!” to which Langa could only chuckle, dragging Reki’s gaze to fond and warm eyes, “I wasn’t talking about the city.” 

There was something in his voice, something so honest that it sent butterflies dancing around Reki’s stomach, the redhead staring in comfortable silence as he took in what was just said, his cheeks suddenly feeling warm and- oh... oh no this was dangerous territory! Clearly his throat Reki let out a nervous laugh and felt around for his phone. 

“I- I should take some reference shots- were working on landscapes in drawing studies-” he stumbled out looking for something to divert the conversation away. 

Leaving Langa only to pine, sighing under his breath, but still smiling. Disappointed but not surprised. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

An hour and few flutes of Champaigne later, Killing me softly played quietly in the background, the clinking of glasses was louder than it, but it was there, and Reki couldn’t help but tap his foot to the beat, though he didn’t understand alot of the English lyrics, he guessed it was a good song if Langa seemed so content in this moment, and honestly the pleasant buzz of alcohol in Reki’s system had relaxed him enough to actually enjoy this moment, rocking slightly side to side as his eyes watched Champaigne swirl around his glass. 

Langa had since loosened his tie and unbuttoned some of his shirt buttons, even letting his hair down, Reki on the other hand had draped his jacket over the back of his chair, and was contently listening to Langa ramble about some sitcom he started watching, Reki didn’t quite get it but he felt content in this moment. It was... nice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Despite the shaky start, Reki was actually... Starting to enjoy himself, and for a while it felt like old times, the two of them just sitting there laughing and talking over food, some subtle touches shared every now and them, shy eyes meeting in brief glances, and just as Reki finished up a story about the time he introduced Miya to his first college party which made Langa have to hold his stomach from laughing because he could imagine it so clearly, Reki caught his breath and sucked up every bit of courage he could muster, and as the air of the room died down to a more comfortable feeling, with only the sound of faint music playing over the speakers, Reki fiddled with the straw in front of him and asked, 

“Hey... could I ask you something?” 

And Langa who was currently wondering on how to go about taking a few pictures without Reki suspecting something or getting upset perked up, smiling softly as he enjoyed this familiar side to Reki, and brushing some hair behind his ear Langa nodded, not knowing that his smile would fall only seconds later. 

“of course” 

“Why did you leave Hasegawa.” the question hung in the air for a moment, Langa being taken aback from it for a second, before his gaze darted away, he was not drunk enough to answer that yet. 

“It-….doesn't matter Kyan.” was Langas response and honestly it was the worst thing he could of possibly of said in that moment. As dark brows furrowed together, a twisting in his gut edging Reki on the explode with. 

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter!? You left Langa! With no word! Just left! I want to know why” Reki demanded, hand hitting the table with force that managed to make the plates shake. 

Langa found it hard to look away from Reki in this moment, he looked so determined for answers, and yet so hurt, but Langa couldn’t bring himself to be honest, not yet anyway, and so he tried to be polite and requested for Reki to “Drop it.” though it could have been said better it honestly was not. 

By now both Men were starting to feel heated, getting equally agitated with the others persistence, one wanting answers and one more than anything not wanting to give them. 

“like hell I will Hasegawa! You can't just- just stroll back into my life like this without some form of closure!” he threw his hands out in a gesturing manner, now standing up from his chair, “you can't just except me to accept whatever the hell this was all day without wanting some questions answered!” Reki pointed out. 

Only furthering Langa’s annoyance, the usually chill Canadian finding his temper rising, with how absolute dense Reki was right now, “It was a date idiot” he hissed through grinded teeth, earning him an absolutely offended look from the boy he cared so deeply for. 

“an idiot? Really Hasegawa!? What are you 4?” he asked pinching the bridge of his nose, Reki tilted his head back, “A date is supposed to be a 2-way thing, not just something form a bet” Reki pointed out mostly just out of spite. 

And damn that really pushed Langa’s button, getting the blue haired man to also stand now, “fuck- Reki! Can't you just accept I wanted to spend time with you!? Can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that I liked you when we were kids!? And still like you even now with how infuriating you are being!” Langa barked back 

“Infuriating!? I only want a answer! Why is that so hard for you Langa?” he asked leaning across the table. 

“Because I don’t want to talk about it! It's in the past Reki so let it go!” Langa pleaded, which just added fuel to the fire that was Reki’s temper, Not wanting to absolutely blow a casket in such a public place, Reki had to ignore how he could feel a vein In his forehead twitch, in favor of grabbing his coat with a “tch” and he turned to leave, walking towards the door, but only stopping when Langa decided to speak up from behind him, Sarcasm dripping from his tone. 

“Ooo look! Reki is going to run away! As always! Can't handle some confrontation, can you?” Langa spat, and damn that hurt right in the sensitive place. 

Reki was sure he was about to throw hands any moment now, could Langa be any more stupid!? Could be anymore hurtful!? It was not Reki who left! It was him! He should be the one apologizing! He should be the one giving answers! Not this half assed apologies! Reki just wanted to know why Langa left him! Why did he do it!? Was it because Reki wasn’t good enough!? Was it because Langa was just so much better than him!? What the actual fuck was it!? Because Reki had ran through every single type of scenario in his head over the years and it was so damn frustrating for Langa to just stroll back into his life like he never left! Like he cared! It confused him so much, because all he could think about was when it would end, when would this act end and when would Langa leave him again!? 

“YOURE A GOD DAMN ASSHOLE!!” Reki screamed, his throat feeling raw and dry from holding back tears, from the alcohol, just from- life. 

A mop of Firey hair is all Langa could see as Rekki’s head dropped down, his teeth grinding as he fought back the tears that were threatening to build up, hands clutching at his pants. 

“I JUST WANT SOME DAMN ANSWERS!! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR!?” Reki asked, straightening up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, making the skin beneath them red, a sharp and scornful glare directed towards the man across the room from him. Both looking sour and both too prideful to admit the truth. 

“tch, but I guess I forgot who I was talking to.” Reki admitted, no longer yelling, but his tone stern as he kicked the carpet beneath his feet, eyes never leaving Langas own, a tention was building in the air, as the room suddenly felt smaller, and the two adults were slowly losing their minds, only seeing each other's, no longer realizing they were in a public place. “You couldn’t answer me then. Why the fuck would you answer me now,” his warm eyes now scarily vacant of any emotion, causing an unsettling feeling to fill Langas stomach, fighting with every instinct with-in him, Langa let his cool go the moment Reki turned to leave, that was something he could not handle, and with quickness a strong hand was on Reki’s shoulder and had pulled him to turn back around. 

“IM SORRY ALRIGHT!” Langa yelled, his expression a mix between anger and honesty, “I want to tell you- BUt GOD! FUCK! REKI I- “ his eyes were darting from eyes to lips quickly, being in such a close proximity to Reki even if it was because of a fight was just too much. “I just don’t want to hurt you” it was soft, quiet. A whisper even. 

But it was the straw that broke the camel's back, Reki stood for a moment, the room in complete silence, before there was a sudden movement, neither of them would be able to recall who made the first move. But there was one. 

The tention was broken when two lips crashed together in a passionate yet aggressive manner, sparks flying, utensil's falling to the ground, and plates clattering as Langa pushed past the table, Reki’s hand gripped where they could, which happened to be Langas black button up, stumbling back a few steps he reached down hoping to find something to keep his balance with, before finding himself flush against the cold wall, nails scrapping down the wallpaper. 

Langa’s hands in turn firmly gripping Reki’s hips, before his thumbs hooked into the hoops of the others jeans, tugging him forward, Langa looked up from where he had been licking across Reki’s displayed collarbone, a wolfish grin across his lips, that honestly looked so stupidly attractive that the shorter was honestly finding it hard to stay had, leaning back into the wall with a hiss the moment teeth scrapped against the bone. The bluenet had not expected this to be happening so soon, but like hell he was going to complain, slowly he pulled himself back up so he and Reki were nose to nose, hazy and blown eyes staring into each other, before the taller of the two dived in once again capturing Reki’s perfectly warm lips in his own, electing a moan from the sweet man before him. 

The hotter headed of the two dragging his hands up to Langa’s hair, fingers threading through soft locks he had one only dared to dream about, tangling the beautiful strands and twisting them around fingers in a desperate fasion, desperate to have Langa so close, All the frustration from the day had finally exploded but not in a way either could of ever imagined. 

Gasping cold hands slipped their way under Reki’s hoodie, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and making the skater feel weak to his knees, distracted completely by his lips slotted against Langa’s softer ones, the taste of Champaigne still on their lips, before Reki made a bold move to take the lead momentarily, tilting his head to the side slightly so that he could push into Langas hold, thounge darting out dangerously and licking the bottom pink lip, before teeth nipped and tugged, granting Reki the glorious sound of a growled groan leaving Langa’s throat, their eyes were now closed, as they blindly felt for each other, tugged and pulled, before Reki felt a knee slot between his legs and push up. 

Langa could barely think straight when the sweetest sound he had ever heard made it’s way into the air, so sweet and send shivers through body, the sound heading south almost instantly, There was another bite to Langa’s lip causing the taller to sigh contently, parting his lips for the energetic male to take over, and good god did Reki know what to do with his thounge, running it along the rough of the others mouth, behind langas teeth, tasing every inch of him, leaving no stone unturned, Everything felt so hot, from their skin, to the room, everything felt so suffocating but good god it was a feeling both of them could get addicted to. 

And then Reki got bold, He pushed down on the leg between his own, and pushed himself forward so he and Langa were flushed together, gasping one of his hands slowly slid its way from Langa’s chest down to his shoulders, his chest and finally to- 

Langa’s breath hitched and his eyes jolted open with the shocking feeling of being groped down there, he blinked in surprise and looked down only to see Reki had broken their kiss and smirking at him like the cat who got the cream, those fucking beautiful eyes, once so pure and angelic now utterly sinful and filled with only the dirtiest intent, it was enough for a thrill similar to that of a race to fill Langa’s veins, it coursed through him feeling with this unmeasurable excitement, but it wasn’t that... no it was an insatiable desire, one that could never be fulfilled, and so with a breath laugh, Langa Moved his hands, hooking them under Reki’s thighs, and without any warning had tugged them, confident the skater before him knew what to do, and despite his yelp of surprise, Reki was quick to catch on, hands gripping Langas shoulders, and legs wrapping tightly around the Tallers torso, leaning against the wall behind him, as Langa towered over him, leaving no room for personal space, as blue eyes, that were the epitome of sin it's self practically glowed in the dark neon lighting of the room, against the backdrop of the city. 

A tantalizing thounge darting out and making quite the show of licking his bottom lip in a hungry fashion, Langa cooed in a deep tone, “My turn for control~..Reki~” has the name falling from his lips in a way that honestly should not be legal, leaving the redheads head in a spin, his cheeks burning, and his mind fuzzy, in fact he couldn’t even think he was just acting off pure instinct at this point, and all that Reki could do was swallow his words and nod in agreement, heat swirling in his stomach, the moment Langa leaned in, though he hesitated once, before he dived in, seeming to take in the mess he had made of the skater in front of him, not aware that he looked the same amount of mess. 

With his shirt untucked, half buttoned and hair mused with flushed pink cheeks, there was no way Langa could hide that he definitely got up to something, once Reki was secured, the bluenet allowed his hands to wonder downward to seek out the others, and once they did, their fingers instantly intertwined, and with a deep breath through the nose on Reki’s part, Langa pushed them closer to the wall, nipping and biting Reki’s lip till he was allowed in, relishing in the hums and moans that escaped, and he couldn’t resist, in raising Reki’s arms up and above his head, pinning them, so that their was no chance of this moment would be rushed, because Langa wanted to relish in each and every second, and to completely destroy this dream before him. 

From the taste of Chapstick, to the heat of Reki’s skin, everything was just so intoxicating, their lips barely breaking apart for air as they devoured each other, but when they did, Reki let out a quite whine 

“L-langaaaa~” it was almost sighed out, the a being dragged out, and yet it succeeds in getting its desired effect, and Langa felt his breath hitch, it was the first time Reki had used his first name since they remet, and good god, with the way it was said, that definitely went straight to Langas dick, he couldn’t help but groan and mummer “Reki. Youre killing me” 

They broke apart breathless, hot air coming out in cloud between them in the cold room, the hands that were still held above Reki’s head twisted and clenched, as he couldn’t help it as his back arched off the wall with a beautiful moan the moment Langa began to nibble along his neck, nipping and sucking enough to leave small and barely visible red marks, Langa looked up as though asking for permission to go further, fire met ice in a passionate silent battle, this moment everything both ever wanted, so completely emersed in their own little space, Reki was more than happy to give Langa the permission he needed, but then- A knock sounded from the door to their room, causing both to freeze as they were both beside the door- 

These seemed to knock them both out of whatever lust ridden haze they were in, Reki quickly shoving Langa away with both hands, completely red faced, and Langa left standing, his lips tingling and completely unaware of what was happening as Reki rushed back to his seat, just in time for the woman who had served them previously to enter, Not seeming to notice anything strange at all. 

“good evening gentleman, just letting you know the bill will be sent shortly, I hope all was too your liking?” 

Langa gave a stiff nod, still standing in place like a statue, looking absolutely bewildered, Reki sitting in his chain, knee bouncing from panic as he stuttered out. 

“I-it was great! Food was 11/10!” he threw up an awkward thumbs up, but the server seemed pleased and bowed before leaving, the door clicking shut behind her, leaving Langa and Reki in silence. 

Both trying to process what the hell had just happened, As it all was so completely out of the blue. Langa unsurprisingly was the first to act, a sly smile slowly coming to his lips as he turned around slowly to face his rather... flustered companion. 

“Re-” 

“not another word.” Reki quickly yelped out, “don't even talk about it! It was the heat of the moment! Don’t read into it!” he screeched, now standing from his seat, “l-lets just go and forget this ever-happened ya? Ok great- bye-” he quickly sped walked towards the door “see you never bye-” bye before he could reach for it Langa had a hold on one of his wrists. 

Reki’s heart was pounding in his ears. Blood rushing thorugh his veins as he tried to keep up with his racing thoughts, breaths borderline hyperventilating, As he swallowed back what little pride he had left to chance a look back to Langa. Ready to yell but the words died in his throat, the moment he saw Langas expression. 

It twisted something ugly from the deep pit of Reki’s stomach, because there the bluenet stood, his head lowered and expression like that of a kicked puppy, and though Reki should be happy to see Langa hurt, it just- left an unpleasant and ugly feeling of guilt from deep with-in him. 

“don't-” Langa spoke, his voice breathy and yet aching “don't say we should forget this..” 

And as if Reki was not already feeling personally attacked, those gorgeous eyes met his own, blue as the sea, as deep as it too, those eyes that always seemed emotionless to others and yet Reki could read like a book. Those eyes that right now were telling Reki that he was hurting, those eyes that were pleading and full of regret. 

Reki’s lips felt dry. 

The redhead knew he deserved better, he always knew he did, that he could do better than Langa if he allowed himself to move on, he had moved on, he had partners after the Langa incident, none made him feel just like Langa had, but then again, they were only kids then, they were adults now, and Reki had grown alott. 

He knew all it took was for him to pull his wrist away from Langa and to walk out, If he was to do that, he was sure Langa wouldn’t come after him. That Langa wouldn’t bother him. 

No one else would know they hadn't completed the full bet, Not a whole day and night. He could leave now. And forget Langa for good. 

He could do it! 

He could leave first before Langa left him! 

He could hurt him! 

But-….the tingling of his lips made him think otherwise. 

The ghostly reminder of what had just happened was starting to cloud his thoughts again. 

And even though Reki was hurting and he was aching, his heart still wanted one thing. 

His mind was screaming at him to do all these hurtful things, to get revenge, to cause pain, to be spiteful. 

And yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

His wrist stayed in Langas grip, and his eyes serched the ones before him. 

As he tried to think of what he could say.


End file.
